1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preventing spatter in the course of welding operation of the materials such as soft steel, high tensile steel, stainless steel, etc., of ordinary steel products, steel structures, gas containers, high pressure vessels and the like by spreading and coating a halogen-containing two-dimensional polymer on the work surface as a pretreatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as means for preventing spatter which might spoil the visual appearance of the finished article or physically impede the coating work, etc., in the succeeding steps, it has been commonly practiced to dip the object to be welded in silicone oil or a solution of three-dimensional polymers having no affinity for other materials or to apply a spray treatment on the object surface.
These means are indeed capable of producing a spatter preventing effect to a certain extent, but such treatments are also liable to adversely affect the joining strength of the weld. Non-affinity of the treating material for other materials is also an unfavorable factor as it tends to cause non-uniform deposit or peeling of the deposit in the surface treatment such as coating or plating.
A further defect of said conventional means is poor retention of the spatter preventive effect in multilayer welding.